


Phil Coulson ne Relève Pas les Présences

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bêtise des personnages, Entrainement, Humour, M/M, Sessions d'entraînements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Parfois, accepter de travailler pour le SHIELD est la fin d’un voyage. Parfois, c’est le début. Tout le monde doit assister aux mêmes réunions d’information, peu importe d’où ils viennent, ou pourquoi ils sont là. Certaines personnes sont destinées à les sécher, volontairement ou non. Certaines personnes ont mieux à faire, et certaines personnes veulent des minions.Phil Coulson doit reporter ces bêtises, et il ne relève pas les présents.





	Phil Coulson ne Relève Pas les Présences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Does Not Take Attendance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545242) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Note de l’auteur :  
> Je ne veux entendre aucune plainte, je préviens tout le monde à l’avance, c’est juste mes petits personnages créant des problèmes.  
> J’ai organisé un concours sur mon Tumblr, et en plus de quelques trucs Avengers, les six vainqueurs ont eu la possibilité de me proposer une idée de leur choix. Un, Redconnedbythecaptain, a parlé de mes personnages commençant leur entraînement au SHIELD et étant interrompus par les Avengers.  
> C’est ce que j’ai écris. Harris (de ‘Quatre (Ou Cinq) Raisons pour Kidnapper Tony Stark’) , Drew et Shawn (de ‘Phil Coulson N’Est pas le Responsable des RP des Avengers’) et Darcy de Thor commençant leur entraînement au SHIELD. Ca ne se passe pas très bien.  
> Faites attention il y a de la violence appropriée pour le thème, des mentions d’attaques réelles de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, quelques expressions homophobes et des remarques sexuelles déplacées.

L’agent débutant de bas niveau avait été une nuisance toute la journée.  
Harris s’était habitué à ignorer le mec, mais d’une certaine façon, ils se retrouvaient dans les mêmes cours de formation encore et encore et encore et Harris en avait vraiment marre de l’écouter se plaindre. Apparemment, l’idiot avait fait parti de la CIA avant d’être recruté par le SHIELD. Tout le monde le savait parce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de le dire. Il semblerait qu’il considère les cours de formation du SHIELD comme inutiles, après sa longue et brillante carrière sur le terrain.  
La seule personne impressionnée par sa ‘longue et brillante carrière’ jusqu’à maintenant semblait être lui-même. Harris était seulement impressionné par sa capacité à continuer de parler longtemps après que tout le monde ait cessé de l’écouter.  
Et ça ne l’impressionnait pas beaucoup non plus.  
La séance d’information, et le SHIELD les appelait séances d’informations à la place de classes, même si personne ne se souciait de comment le SHIELD les appelait, parlait des difficultés avec les douanes canadiennes. Les douanes canadiennes, en fin de compte, n’étaient pas impressionnées par le jeu de jambe du SHIELD et n’étaient pas très impatients de faciliter certaines choses à travers la frontière.  
En gros, si ça n’apparaissait sur le tableau périodique des éléments, le Canada avait une certaine méfiance à le laisser entrer dans le pays. Harris considérait que c’était complètement justifié ; le SHIELD n’était pas aussi indulgent. Harris approuvait le caractère pratique des agents des douanes, et des gouvernements.  
Peut-être pouvait-il déserter. Peut-être le pouvait-il toujours.  
En gros, Harris s’ennuyait comme un rat mort, et il n’était pas le seul. Le rebut de la CIA avait vraiment une audience, ce qui était rare, mais autant il pouvait être agaçant, au moins était-il intéressant. Agaçant intéressant était mieux que compétant ennuyant, même avec des personnes aussi désireuses d’impressionner que l’Agent débutant du SHIELD moyen.

« Alors, j’étais en Colombie et-  
Harris grinça des dents et garda sa tête immobile, fixant la femme grande et large d’épaules avec le chignon impeccable noir qui dirigeait le cours. Elle était vraiment investie dans ce qu’elle enseignait, et ça ne semblait pas la gêner d’être la seule.  
\- Vous ne croiriez pas ce que-  
Harris jeta un coup d’œil au rebut de la CIA.  
\- Ecoute, dit-il, en chuchotant, j’essaye d’écouter donc j’apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais parler moins fort ?

Le connard de la CIA lui envoya un regard méprisant. D’un coup d’œil, il détailla la silhouette dégingandée d’Harris, de sa touffe de cheveux blonds pâles à ses trop grands pieds, enfoncés dans de vieilles sneakers. Son visage se tordit en un sourire, et Harris résista au besoin de soupirer.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit monsieur Au-Dessus-De-Tout à Harris. Je pensais connaître tous les agents de cette session. Qui donc es-tu ?  
Harris lui rendit son regard, parce qu’il s’en foutait.  
\- Stagiaire, dit-il.  
L’un des autres agents essaya de retenir un rire, et quelques regards de pitié furent échangés.  
\- Ouah, fit le connard de la CIA, étirant les voyelles comme un bonbon au caramel trop collant. C’est intéressant.  
Là-dessus, il se désintéressa d’Harris, se penchant sur sa chaise et étirant ses jambes en face de lui.  
\- Donc, comme je le disais… »

Harris jeta un regard à ses bottes de cowboy neuves, faites d’une matière chère et sur-ouvragées, et dû bouger avant de dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Un faible vague de rires le suivit alors qu’il descendait l’allée et s’avançait de quelques rangs, ses affaires sous le bras en un tas désordonné. Il trouva un siège libre dans les premiers rangs, parce que honnêtement ? Personne ne voulait être dans les premiers rangs de ce cours. La femme dans le siège à côté lui jeta un regard désintéressé avant de retourner à son ordinateur.  
D’où il se situait, Harris était relativement sûr qu’elle dessinait quelque chose d’obscène.  
Il retourna son attention vers le professeur, et essaya de prétendre qu’il s’en souciait. Alors que la classe se fatiguait, et que le léger murmure des voix et des rires dans la salle devenait de plus en plus fort, il voulut crier. Si ces personnes ne voulaient pas y prêter attention, pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là ?  
Comme si c’était fait exprès, il entendit la porte arrière de l’amphi s’ouvrir avec un bruit assourdi. Pendant un court instant, il pensa que quelqu’un était enfin parti dans un accès de colère. Mais un moment plus tard, des bruits de pas descendirent dans l’allée, la démarche rapide et presque sautillante. La tête d’Harris se releva de son cahier, parce que d’un coup il pouvait entendre le professeur. La salle devenait de plus en plus silencieuse, les pas précédant le silence de mort/

Il ne se retourna pas. Parce qu’il était paranoïaque. Il était paranoïaque, ce n’était pas en train d’arriver, tout ne se rapportait pas à lui. Il n’était pas important, dans le grand schéma des choses. Il était inintéressant et passait inaperçu, juste une autre tête dans la foule, penché sur un cahier parce que c’était plus tangible qu’une tablette, ça semblait bien. Il n’était pas important. Personne ne venait le chercher. Jamais.  
C’était ce qu’il voulait.

« Psst, Harris.  
Il tiqua. Il ne put s’en empêcher. C’était comme si son cerveau reconnaissait le danger et essayait désespérément de s’échapper. Il garda la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le cahier, sur les gribouillis incroyablement irrationnels que son stylo laissait dans son sillage.  
\- Harris. Eh, Harris.

Derrière son dos, il fit un mouvement de la main, un rejet sec dont il espérait qu’il communiquait clairement ‘VA T’EN’. De préférence avec quelques insultes incluses.

\- Haaaaaaaaaris.

Le rebut de la CIA s’était finalement tu, et tous les bavardages s’étaient terminés. Avec comme exception la liste en cours des choses que le Canada NE VOULAIT certainement PAS, il y avait maintenant un silence de mort dans l’amphi. Harris ignora tout.  
Quelque chose rebondit derrière sa tête, et il ferma les yeux.  
La femme à sa droite continuait à jeter des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule, le visage incrédule.  
\- Est-ce que c’est- chuchota t’elle.  
\- Contente-toi de l’ignorer. Il se fatiguera et s’en ira, dit Harris, se penchant sur ses notes.   
Ses épaules se penchèrent, comme s’il pouvait forcer sa tête à descendre assez bas pour couvrir ses oreilles.  
Il sentit une douleur entre ses épaules, et il voulut crier.  
\- Est- ce que l’ignorer a déjà marché ? chuchota t’elle.  
\- Non. Mais il y a une première fois à tout, répondit Harris en chuchotant entre ses dents serrées.  
C’était un mince espoir, mais c’était un espoir.

\- Haaaaaaaaaarris.  
Le non fut prononcé d’un ton distinctement geignard. Harris se demanda s’il pouvait avoir un arrangement s’il le tuait et avouait. A ce rythme, le SHIELD pourrait l’aider à s’en tirer.

\- Des questions ? dit l’instructeur, avec gravité. Oui, monsieur Stark ?  
\- J’ai besoin de récupérer mon minion, dit Tony Stark derrière Harris. Des affaires d’Avengers.  
Harris laissa sa tête tomber contre son bureau sans se soucier des conséquences sur son cerveau. Il perdait déjà la tête. Une petite commotion l’aiderait probablement.  
\- Bien sût, dit l’instructeur, poli et professionnel. Monsieur MacIntyre, vous pouvez disposer.  
Harris se tourna sur son siège. Tony lui souriait derrière une paire de verres dorés. Il frappa le dos du siège d’harris.  
\- Allons-y.  
\- Tu sais, siffla Harris, je pourrais te poignarder au visage et je me sentirais bien. Je me sentirais tellement bien qu’il n’y a pas de mots pour ça.  
\- Ouais, mais je ne serais pas bien, et soyons honnêtes, ce que je veux est plus important.  
Tony se leva, mettant ses mains dans les poches d’un costume qui avait dû coûter plus que la voiture actuelle d’Harris. Ses chaussures, cependant, étaient des Converses usées, et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien.  
\- Ce que je veux est toujours plus important. Marche.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, certain qu’Harris serait juste derrière lui.

Harris s’agaça du fait que c’était le cas. Toute la salle regardait, dans le plus grand silence, Harris rassembler ses affaires et suivre Stark vers la porte, maudissant l’homme à chaque pas. Même s’il eut un moment de plaisir quand il jeta un regard en arrière et vit la bouche du connard de la CIA grande ouverte. Harris lui fit un petit sourire et un petit salut de la main.

\- Tu sais, dit-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, quand j’étais enfant, je n’arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les compagnons débiles du Docteur Who avaient toujours l’air d’être impatient de suivre cet idiot quand il se montrait. Je veux dire, clairement, tout ce qui allait se passer était qu’il allait les faire tuer.  
\- Je ne sais pas, l’aventure, la romance, des putains d’aliens ? fit remarquer Tony.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- A la fois dans le sens ‘incroyables’ et dans le sens ‘pour coucher avec’.  
\- Tout cela est merveilleux jusqu’à ce que tu sois trop mort pour les apprécier, dit Harris, mettant toutes ses affaires sous un bras. Qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement ?  
\- Je ressens un certain manque de respect ici, une note, une légère note de dédain que je ne suis pas certain d’approuver, lui dit Tony.  
\- J’essayerai de faire mieux, tout dédain dans ma voix devrait être évident, dit Harris. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je n’entends pas la quantité appropriée de respect, dit Tony, mettant un bras autour des épaules d’Harris. Je t’ai sorti de détention.  
Il fit un grand geste de son autre bras.  
\- Quel est ton problème ? Tu mourrais d’ennui dans cette classe.  
\- Exposé, se sentit obligé de dire Harris. Et je ne sèche pas les choses qui m’ennuient. Qu’est-ce que tu VEUX Tony ?  
\- Non, tu ne sèches pas les choses ennuyantes, j’ai besoin que tu fasses les choses ennuyantes pour moi pour que je n’ai pas à les faire. Il se trouve que JE SECHE les choses que je trouve ennuyantes.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harris.  
\- Parce que je suis riche. Et parce que quand je m’ennuie les choses ont tendance à exploser, et Fury a posé des limites strictes au nombre de choses que je suis autorisé à exploser, dit Tony, et il souriait, un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents blanches, les yeux brillants alors qu’ils marchaient.  
\- Ces limites, à quel point sont-elles strictes ? demanda Harris, méfiant.  
\- Pas très strictes. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il préférerait qu’il n’y en ait pas, mais ça ne va pas arriver, dit Tony, comme si c’était évident.

Harris se frotta le front.  
\- Tony, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment ?  
Tony mit un bras autour des épaules d’Harris. Harris résista à l’envie de crier.  
\- Nous avons un boulot pour toi. »

 

*

 

Peut-être aurait-elle dû porter un T-shirt plus large.

Pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Darcy s’était depuis longtemps résignée au fait que sa poitrine était assez important pour hypnotiser un certain types d’hommes. Ce n’était généralement pas les plus intelligents, ce qui rendait les choses un peu plus faciles. Ce n’était pas comme si elle voulait vraiment parler à ces idiots.

Darcy considérait que fixer bouche bée sa poitrine était son premier signal d’avertissement pour les gros idiots. C’était comme une pancarte géante au dessus de la tête d’un gars qui disait ‘N’essaye même pas’. C’était en fait plutôt pratique ; dès que les globes oculaires se précipitaient sur ses seins elle pouvait oublier le type.  
Cependant, c’était toujours un peu gênant d’être forcée à parler au sommet du crâne d’un collègue parce qu’il n’essayait même pas de lever les yeux au-dessus de ses tétons. Ca n’inspirait pas vraiment confiance qu’il ne prête pas attention à ce qu’elle disait. Le fait qu’il était supposé lui apprendre le combat au corps à corps était la cerise sur le gâteau. Darcy n’était pas contre un peu de flirt, mais si ce gars essayait une phrase d’accroche minable sur elle, elle ne serait pas tenue responsable de ses actions.  
Vraiment. Pas du tout responsable.

« Donc, dit Darcy, allongeant le mot, essayant qu’il relève la tête.  
Ca ne marcha pas, donc elle continua à soupirer mentalement.  
\- Le bras jeté en arrière ?  
Sa tête se releva enfin, et il s’éclaircit la gorge.  
\- En fait, dit-il, et il y avait ce ton, ce ton condescendant qui faisait grincer les dents de Darcy et recroqueviller ses pieds. En fait, tu es, eh bien, soyons honnêtes. Tu es une stagiaire, le fait que tu sois dans cette classe est juste dû au protocole. Tu n’es pas un agent, tu ne vas pas aller sur le terrain. Tu vas photocopier des rapports de mission, peut-être, mais c’est plutôt pointu. Tu sais. Pour toi.  
\- Pour moi, dit Darcy, et sa voix était tendue et sèche.  
\- Ouais, je veux dire-  
Il haussa les épaules et il avait une expression de pitié.  
\- Pour toi.  
Tout autour d’elle il y avait des agents débutants et des entraîneurs qui pratiquaient le combat à mains nues, se balançant, frappant, roulant et tombant. Des corps frappaient les tapis et des personnes grognaient et juraient, et Darcy se tenait là, en jogging, un débardeur trop serré et des baskets toutes neuves alors qu’on lui disait qu’elle ne valait pas la peine d’être entraînée par un gars qui n’essayait même pas de regarder ailleurs que sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais, eh bien, je suis pleine de surprises, dit Darcy entre ses dents. Imaginons que les aliens nous envahissent. Parce que, genre, c’est quelque chose qui arrive par ici, je l’ai vu. Donc imaginons que c’est ce qui se passe. Imaginons que tu es l’un des envahisseurs extra-terrestres, une sorte de Nazi congelé crétin congénital, une sorte de dur à cuire métamorphe, et si je ne sais pas comment me défendre en combat à mains nues, je vais juste revenir à ma tactique habituelle, et c’est te taser jusqu’à ce que tu sois un gâchis saccadé de synapses ratées.  
\- Tu as un taser, dit-il, et il souriait.  
Elle pouvait presque voir le ‘oh, comme c’est mignon’ flotter dans son esprit.  
\- J’ai un taser, dit-elle. Dans mon sac. Genre, maintenant, j’ai un taser maintenant, allons chercher mon taser, et peut-être que si je le pointe vers toi, tu te sentiras un peu plus concerné pour m’apprendre quelque chose d’utile ?

L’agent gloussa, et Darcy le frappa presque.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire avec un taser ? demanda t’il, et le sourire était revenu, ce sourire condescendant et chauvin, celui qui s’attendait à ce qu’elle se cache derrière lui et crie comme une banshee au premier signe de problème.

Darcy se planta sur ses pieds, déplaça le poids de son corps, mit ses épaules en place au-dessus de ses hanches, trouva son centre de gravité. Trouvant la force dans ses jambes et ses hanches, plaçant ses pieds. De la manière dont Clint lui avait appris. La manière qu’il lui avait appris, ses yeux dans les siens, ses mains sur ses hanches, lui apprenant comment se balancer, comment faire des dommages, comment utiliser son environnement et ses forces et ce que tout le monde considérait comme ses faiblesses.  
Sa jambe se tendit, dure et rapide, et l’agent ne la vit pas venir.

Son pied le frappa fort sur le côté de son genou, et ce dernier lâcha, il trébucha en avant, juste d’un demi pas, mais Darcy était sur lui avant qu’il puisse réagir, balançant un coude dans son plexus, laissant son poids le déséquilibrer, et suivant avec un genou à l’entrejambe.

Il tomba avec un cri étranglé.  
\- Ca, mais avec plus d’électricité, dit Darcy, se reculant rapidement, hors de portée, au cas où il s’en remette, au cas où elle se battait contre quelqu’un de plus fort qu’elle ne l’avait anticipé.  
Frapper, puis se mettre hors de portée, aussi vite que possible. Ou, comme Clint aimait le dire, c’était plus sûr de pavoiser à distance.

Il y eut un gloussement derrière elle, aigu et féminin. Darcy risqua un coup d’œil et vit quelques agents débutants femelles lui souriant, leurs yeux brillants. L’une d’entre elle leva le pouce, et Darcy lui sourit, bougeant la tête, laissant sa queue de cheval passer ses épaules.  
\- Espèce de PUTE-»

Elle se retourna, et ce fut presque trop tard, parce qu’elle n’avait pas dû frapper ses boules de la manière dont elle pensait, parce qu’il était debout et s’élançait. Darcy recula précipitamment, essayant de se remettre en position, et son attaquant fut soulevé par la peau du cou comme un vilain chaton.  
« Tu ne devrais pas être si négligente avec un adversaire, lui dit Thor, tenant l’instructeur confus et se débattant à cinquante centimètres du sol.   
Son bras gonflé de muscles, mais il ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil à sa proie.  
\- Si ça respire toujours, n’arrête pas tes attaques.  
\- Mec, je ne peux pas le tuer, fit remarquer Darcy, et son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement, sa respiration un peu trop forte. Il est le professeur. Le SHIELD va remarquer ce petit trou dans leur registre.

Thor tourna l’homme pour qu’il lui fasse face, nez à nez.  
\- Cela ne peut être vrai, dit-il, et sa voix était glaciale. Un homme responsable de la sécurité et du bien-être de ses camarades ne saurait être aussi cavalier dans la manière dont il les traite.

La salle d’entraînement était très silencieuse, seul le son d’un faible gémissement se faisait entendre.  
Les yeux de Thor étaient rétrécis.  
\- Je penserais qu’un tel homme ferait très attention à ses étudiants. En tant que maître d’arme, en tant que combattant qui se tient au-dessus des autres, il comprendrait les dangers réels d’être négligent.  
Le dernier mot fut dit dans un grognement.

Darcy sentit les poids de ses bras se lever, et elle toucha sa tête.  
\- Ouah, Grand et Blond, dit-elle, alors que l’électricité statique lui parcourait les doigts. D’accord, prenons une grande respiration et reculons, juste un pas ou deux, d’accord ? Ca serait bien. Parce que j’ai un énorme problème et d’habitude je sors les Pop Tarts, mais là je n’ai pas ma trousse d’urgence ‘vous embêtez le Dieu du Tonnerre et vous devriez y repenser’.

Thor prit une grande respiration, et Thor prenant une grande respiration voulait dire que Thor grandissait. Il était grand à la base. Quand il était énervé, il était énorme.  
Elle n’avait plus d’autre option que de remplir une feuille ‘d’incident’, et elle en avait déjà remplit dix-sept, et elle était seulement là depuis deux semaines, et ce n’était pas un bon rapport formulaire/jour, Coulson s’était assuré qu’elle comprenne que le rapport était inacceptable, Darcy soupire. Et enlaça Thor.  
Il cligna des yeux et la regarda. Sans lâcher son instructeur, il plaça un bras autour de sa taille et l’enlaça aussi.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Flambant neuve, Etincelle.  
Elle regarda l’agent du SHIELD et s’éclaircit la voix. Thor fronça les sourcils. Darcy leva les siens. Thor soupira. Darcy lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Si tu insistes, dit-il, et c’était réticent.  
Il tourna la tête vers l’instructeur.  
\- Cette dame est sous ma protection, dit-il, et c’était majestueux, c’était la voix d’un foutu Roi, Darcy n’avait jamais entendu un Roi en direct, autre que Thor, mais elle reconnaissait la royauté quand elle l’entendait, et c’était putain de majestueux. Elle est pratiquement de ma famille, elle est ma sœur de cœur si ce n’est de sang, elle est Asgardienne par un édit d’Odin le Père de Tout. Elle est citoyenne de ma cour. Elle est la compagne de cœur de mon aimée et elle-  
Il leva encore l’agent de quelques centimètres.  
\- Ne saurait être bafouée.  
\- En fait, ne bafoue personne, vraiment, ça ne se fait pas, tu le sais ? Je veux dire, juste parce que nous avons des seins, tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de passer dix minutes à mémoriser leurs taille, forme et placement exacts, dit Darcy. Donc ce qu’il vient de dire sur moi ? Pouvons-nous prétendre qu’il l’a dit sur tout le monde ?  
\- Il a fait quoi ? lui demanda Thor.  
\- Ma poitrine est vraiment, vraiment cool, lui dit Darcy, lui tapotant le dos. C’est cool, tu lui as montré Thor, yeah ! Tu as tout géré, mec, c’était exactement ce dont j’avais besoin, donc oublions le reste-

L’instructeur vola la tête la première vers le mur.  
\- Je ne remplis pas les papiers pour ça, dit Darcy à toute la pièce. Juste pour être claire ? C’était sa faute. C’était… COMPLETEMENT sa faute. Cent pour cent sa faute.  
Elle leva les mains en un geste d’apaisement.  
\- Pas moyen que je prenne la faute sur moi cette fois mon grand.  
\- Il n’y a aucune faute, dit Thor, et il épousseta ses mains, Darcy ne pensait pas que quelqu’un FAISAIT vraiment ça, mais apparemment, personne n’avait dit à Thor que personne ne faisait ça. Non qu’il devrait y en avoir. Viens. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire.  
\- Je, euh, j’ai un cours. Tu vois ça ? C’est mon cours. Je ne peux pas partir, Coulson a tout fait sauf me mettre un bracelet électronique, tu sais, l’un de ces bracelets à la cheville ? Ouais, il a tout fait sauf m’en mettre un et il m’a été dit –   
Elle baissa la voix et essaya d’en enlever toute émotion.  
\- Mademoiselle Lewis, vous avez un emploi du temps. Suivez-le.  
\- Manifestement, il a besoin de mieux réfléchir à qui il confie ta sécurité, dit Thor, et il y eut beaucoup de mouvements d’approbation très enthousiastes dans la salle. Je devrais en discuter longuement avec lui.  
Il lui fit un sourire lumineux.  
\- Pour l’heure, cependant, nous avons besoin de toi. Viens.

Darcy envisagea de protester. Reconnaissant son inutilité, elle haussa les épaules.  
\- OK. Allons-y. Viens. Ouais. Equipe.  
Elle lui fit son meilleur saut de pom-pom girl, et Thor gloussa.  
\- Désolée, ouais, est- ce que quelqu’un pourrait marquer que je suis absente ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda t’elle alors que Thor l’entraînait hors de la pièce.

Dans le hall, elle lui lança un regard énervé.  
\- C’est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Ca concerne les Avengers, petite guerrière. Viens.  
\- Aussi souvent que possible » dit-elle, joyeuse.

 

*

 

L’Agent Fromm fixait Drew avec une expression à la fois confuse et consternée. C’était une expression que Drew avait l’habitude de voir, donc il ne s’en faisait pas trop.  
« Est-ce que votre T-shirt est recouvert de… Petits poneys roses ? demanda Fromm.  
Drew y jeta un coup d’œil.  
\- Ouais ! Pinkie Pie pour être précis.  
Il regarda Fromm.  
\- C’est ma favorite préférée. Elle a un canon de fête.  
Il y eut un grand silence, et quelqu’un derrière lui éclata de rire. Drew ne s’embêta même pas à tourner la tête pour voir les agents débutants regroupés, vérifiant leur armes. La plupart d’entre eux étaient compétents, mais Drew n’avait aucun désir de se placer en face de quelques uns. Pas quand les munitions étaient distribuées.

L’Agent Fromm vérifia sa liste.  
\- Tu es… l’un des stagiaires.  
\- Ouaip.  
Drew mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et se balança sur ses talons.  
\- Est-ce que je vais avoir une arme ? demanda t’il écartant les yeux et les rendant tristes.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Fromm, parcourant ses feuilles, son front se plissant.  
\- Je me le demande moi-même chaque foutu jour monsieur, lui confia Drew. Aujourd’hui plus que d’habitude.  
\- Pourquoi un stagiaire a besoin d’entraînement aux armes ?  
\- Je ne pense vraiment vraiment pas que j’en ai besoin, mais le responsable de mon emploi du temps avait d’autres idées.

Fromm secoua la tête.  
\- OK d’accord.  
Avec un léger soupir, il envoya Drew vers l’agent qui distribuait les revolvers aux agents débutants de cette classe.  
-Signe le registre pour une arme et met toi en ligne. Nous ferons de l’assemblage et des vérifications de base aujourd’hui.

Drew regarda les armes, et il savait que son dégoût se voyait sur son visage, et il n’arrivait pas à vouloir le cacher.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Vous avez un problème avec ça monsieur Clark ? demanda Fromm, même s’il avait l’air de ne pas se soucier de la réponse.

Drew ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, et la referma.  
\- Non monsieur », dit-il avec un soupir, et il se dirigea vers la table.  
Une journée à désassembler des revolvers. Il était tellement excité qu’il pourrait crier. Ou il pourrait crier pour des raisons plus concrètes.

« Mauvaise arme.  
La voix faisait écho, et les têtes se relevèrent dans toute la salle. La forme perchée au plafond les regarda. Ses bras se croisèrent sur une conduite devant lui, il donna un coup de pied, envoyant une corde au sol.  
\- Fromm, tu ne fais jamais attention, aller mec.  
Fromm leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, bloquant son bloc-notes sous son bras.  
\- Et à quoi, exactement devrais-je prêter attention, Agent Barton ?  
\- Les cales sur ses mains.  
Clint Barton s’accrocha à la corde et glissa, atterrissant sur le sol stable, envoyant des débutants hors de son chemin.  
\- Lève les mains, gamin.  
Les sourcils relevés, Drew leva ses mains, les paumes en l’air, et Hawkeye rigola.  
\- Fusil. De compétition. Avec quoi tu tires gamin ?  
\- Tout ce qui est à canon long, dit Drew, remettant les mains dans ses poches.  
\- Avec quoi est-ce que tu tires, gamin, allez, tu dois avoir une arme.

Drew abandonna.  
\- Un Springfield M1903A modifié.

Il y eut un silence de mort, et Clint lui sourit.  
\- Calibre .30, mécanisme de culasse, et quoi, portée modifiée ?  
\- Entre autres choses.  
\- Merde, dit Clint, et il rigolait. Un fusil de service. Un fusil de service retiré ?  
\- Celui de mon grand-père, techniquement, dit Drew. Avec quelques ajustements. J’aime le poids, et l’équilibre est bon pour ce que je veux en faire.  
\- Ce que tu veux en faire ? demanda Fromm, et il récupérait sa tablette.  
\- Tir de compétition, dit Clint.  
\- Je ne peux pas m’offrit une université dans New York, dit Drew, avec un petit sourire. Ou plutôt, je ne pourrais pas, si ce n’est que j’ai neuf ans de titres de championnat régional de tir de la NRA (ndt : National Rifle Association, association aux Etats Unis promouvant les armes à feu) à mon actif. Rien de mieux que d’utiliser les bourses de la NRA pour s’échapper de l’Oklahoma campagnard.  
\- Tu es aussi bon ? demanda Clint, et ce n’était pas une attaque, ce n’était pas incrédule, c’était juste curieux.  
Drew sourit.  
\- Donnez-moi une arme.  
\- Fromm s’en occupe, dit Clint. Pas de revolver ?  
\- Je ne les aime pas. Je peux m’en servir. Mais je ne les aime pas.  
Drew haussa les épaules.

Clint leva la main, et Drew en fit de même, laissant Clint prendre son poignet et mettre sa paume à la lumière.  
\- Arc ?  
-Composite ou courbé, dit Drew. Je préfère les composites. Moins de tension quand je tire.  
\- Quel poids ?  
\- Trente kilos, dit-il, et Clint éclata de rire.  
\- Conneries. Ce sont. Des conneries, dit-il, et il rigolait en le disant. Tu ne peux pas peser plus de plus de soixante-deux kilos, ton allonge doit être au maximum de soixante- trois centimètres, c’est impossible que ton poids soit trente kilos, mais sur un arc composite.

Drew lui fit un grand sourire, avec toutes ses dents.  
\- Tu veux me passer un arc et voir ce que je peux faire ? demanda t’il, tout en douceur, lumineux et cils papillonnant.  
\- Commençons par un fusil, et nous verrons à partir de là.  
Drew haussa les épaules.  
\- C’est toi qui vois.  
\- Ah oui ? demanda Clint alors qu’un agent de la réserve d’armes apparaissait, un fusil à la main. Tu es un sniper ?  
\- Seulement dans le sens original du mot.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par le sens original du mot ? demanda l’un des débutants, et les lèvres de Clint se tordirent en un demi-sourire.  
\- Il veut dire que le mot sniper est dérivé d’un chasseur assez bon pour tirer sur une snipe (ndt : en français bécassine) en vol, dit Clint. Les bécassines sont des oiseaux des marécages, avec un bon camouflage, qui ne s’effraient pas facilement. Mais si elles s’envolent, elles volent en zigzag, un modèle décalé qui est presqu’impossible à prévoir. ‘Sniper’ était un titre accordé à un chasseur qui pouvait toujours atteindre sa cible, tirer sur une petite cible imprévisible de très loin.

Les élèves de la classe fixaient Drew, dans un mélange de confusion, d’incrédulité, de dédain et de pitié complète. Drew n’y fit pas attention, il avait eu pire. Il leur sourit. Le responsable des armes lui tendit le fusil, et Fromm lui jeta un regard de côté.  
\- Arme chargée sur le pas de tir, dit-il, et Drew accepta les munitions.  
\- Norme de compétition ? demanda Clint à Drew, qui vérifiait le fusil.  
\- Dix tirs lents debout, dix tirs rapides à genoux, dix tirs rapides couché ? demanda Drew, et on lui confirma d’un hochement de tête. Cinq tirs par tour, et je devrai ajuster la distance.

Clint rigolait.  
\- Et l’Agent Coulson sait des choses que personne d’autre n’a pris la peine de regarder, n’est-ce pas ? demanda t’il. Agent Fromm ?

Fromm hocha la tête, doucement.  
\- On va faire un essai. Ouvrez votre fusil monsieur Clark. »

Drew se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et commença à faire ses vérifications alors que quelques débutants se regroupaient autour de lui, regardant. Une femme, toujours sur son propre Sig Sauer lui lança un regard.  
« Tu peux vraiment, tu sais, tirer ? dit-elle enfin. Je veux dire-  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et se fixèrent sur son tee-shirt.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Curieusement, oui, dit Drew, ses mains bougeant machinalement, rapides et efficaces.  
\- Donc, quoi, c’est une nouvelle émancipation des gays ? demanda t’elle, er il y avait un ton dans sa voix qui lui donna envie de rire.  
\- C’est totalement bizarre, dit-il, prenant son ton le plus féminin. Mais mon désir de coucher avec de beaux mecs ne m’empêche pas du tout d’appuyer sur la gâchette d’un fusil.  
Il lui sourit.  
\- C’est comme si ma capacité à tirer sur un moucheron sur les fesses d’une biche à cent quatre-vingt mètres est complètement déconnecté de mes talents sur les actions entre garçons.  
Il se pencha.  
\- Compétences différentes. Mais que puis-je dire ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment bon dans ces deux choses. »

Avec un clin d’œil, il récupéra son arme et son casque, et se dirigea vers Fromm et Clint.  
« Vous êtes prêts ?  
\- Quand tu veux », dit Clint.

Drew prit une profonde inspiration, fit rouler ses épaules, et expira doucement. Ce n’était pas le plus public le plus hostile qu’il ait eu avec une arme entre les mains. Et il avait fait ça de nombreuses fois.

Quand ce fut terminé, et que Fromm eut vérifié l’arme et déclaré que c’était fini, Drew enleva son casque, regardant la foule derrière lui faire la même chose. Clint jeta un coup d’œil aux résultats sur l’ordinateur, et il commença à rire.  
« Je pense que tu viens de battre les trois-quarts des agents de terrain actifs du SHIELD.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Devine qui vient de terminer sa journée ?  
\- Ooh, ooh, est-ce que c’est moi ? demanda Drew, en faisant les vérifications sur le fusil.  
\- Ouais, tu n’as pas besoin de l’entraînement de base pour les armes à feu. Allons-nous-en.

Drew leva les bras.  
-Yeah !  
Il ramassa le fusil et suivit Clint en sautillant.  
\- Où est-ce que nous allons ?  
\- Est-ce important ?  
\- Pas du tout, dit Drew.

Clint lui jeta un coup d’œil alors qu’ils quittaient le champ de tir.  
\- C’était impressionnant.  
\- Ecoute, d’où je viens ? Aimer les garçons c’est un peu inquiétant. Ne pas être capable de se servir d’une arme ? Ca, c’est vraiment contre-nature, dit Drew, sèchement. Ils n’avaient pas à m’apprécier. Mais la plupart du temps ? Ils me laissaient seul. Et ça m’a appris le contrôle et la patience. Quelque chose dont j’avais cruellement besoin puisque que j’étais un petit garçon bizarre et que certains des mes voisins étaient entre le rustre et le péquenaud. Pas tous. Il y a pleins de vieux garçons d’où je viens, de bonnes personnes, mais j’en ai vite eu marre de la version civile de ‘ne pas demander, ne pas dire’. S’ils ont un problème avec moi, c’est leur problème.  
\- Tu sais, ce tee-shirt n’aide probablement pas.  
Drew jeta un coup d’œil au tee-shirt rose couvert de poneys roses et de ballons.  
\- Trop subtil ?  
\- Seulement selon l’école de la subtilité de Tony Stark, dit Clint.  
\- Ils vont parler de moi de toute façon, dit Drew. Autant contrôler ce qu’ils disent.  
Ils s’arrêtèrent à la réserve d’armes et Drew rendit le fusil.  
\- Et as-tu un problème avec Pinkie Pie ?  
\- Nan, c’est aussi ma préférée.  
Clint attendit que Drew ait terminé de rendre son arme.  
\- Aller, Coulson nous attend.  
\- On a le temps de prendre un café ?  
\- Tant qu’on lui en apporte aussi un, bien sûr. »

 

*

 

« C’est mal traduit.  
\- Super. Ca va par là.

Shawn ramassa une autre pile de dossiers, les mettant sous un bras alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils en regardant les pages dans sa main.  
\- Non, il y a-  
Il plissa le nez.  
\- Ouah. C’est fait par un amateur. J’espère que ce gars en bon en Ourdou, parce que son Sindhi est nul. Je veux dire-  
Il jongla avec sa charge et montra le dossier ouvert à sa partenaire de travail/  
\- Regarde, tu vois ? Il a mal traduit le mot là, et ça change-  
Il lâcha le reste des dossiers et ils glissèrent de son bras. Les dossiers cascadèrent sur le sol, projetant des pages dans toutes les directions, et Shawn réussit à ne pas lâcher celui qu’il tenait.

Ses doigts agrippèrent les pages, et il leva les yeux. L’agent débutant le fixait, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Je vais ranger, dit Shawn, les mots se chevauchant presque dans son envie de les sortir, parce qu’il était comme ça.  
\- Eh bien, ce qui est sûr c’est que je ne le ferai pas, dit-elle, et il y avait de l’amertume dans sa voix douce.  
\- Ouais.  
Shawn posa le dossier sur une table proche et s’agenouilla pour commencer à rassembler les pages. Il leur jeta un coup d’œil, grimaçant quand il réalisa que les pages étaient maintenant mélangées. Bien sûr qu’elles l’étaient. Quand tu faisais tomber dix-huit dossiers à tes pieds, ils avaient tendance à se mélanger.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ecoute, nous étions supposés avoir terminé il y a une heure, dit l’Agent Fitch.  
Avec un soupire audible, elle se mit à côté de lui, se balançant sur ses talons. Ses chaussures à haut-talons, d’un violet tirant sur le magenta, n’avaient pas l’air confortable, mais ça ne semblait pas l’embêter, même dans cette position.  
\- Peux-tu s’il te plait te concentrer uniquement sur ce que nous sommes censés faire, Shawn ? Je veux dire, j’espérais avoir une meilleure affectation que ça.  
\- Désolé, répéta-t-il, récupérant les pages aussi vite que possible.   
Avec cette masse coincée contre son flanc, il se releva, et tendit la main pour récupérer celles qu’elle avait. Une ou deux s’échappèrent, flottant jusqu’au sol.  
\- Je me suis laissé distraire.  
\- Au moins six fois, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, mais il y avait un sourire sur ses larges lèvres.   
Elle récupéra les pages tombées et se releva. Ses grands yeux marron cachés de longs cils noirs, elle se pencha sur la table pour poser les pages sur le tas.  
\- Si tu ne fais pas attention, ils vont te coller aux archives et tu n’en sortiras jamais, dit-elle.  
\- C’est une promesse ?  
Shawn laissa tomber les pages dans ses bras sur la table. D’accord, il n’avait aucune autorisation, donc il ne pouvait pas voir les trucs sympas, mais mince, ces dossiers-là étaient fascinants. Peut-être qu’il était bizarre. Honnêtement, bien sûr qu’il était bizarre. Mais quand Coulson les avait fait sortir de leur groupe d’entraînement et les avait envoyé ici avec comme instruction d’aller assister l’équipe des archives, il avait été extatique. Fitch, cependant, avait prit sur elle, affiché un sourire poli et obéi aux ordres. Mais c’était clair que ce n’était pas où elle voulait se retrouver.  
\- Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas chercher un café ou un truc comme ça ?  
Shawn s’affala sur une chaise, remonta ses manches et commença à trier les pages.  
\- Je peux trier ça en quelques minutes, promis, il n’y aucune raison que tu attendes.

Fitch jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts brillant dans la lumière basse. Ils avaient fait la moitié des dossiers avec les archivistes les surveillant, puis ils avaient été laissés seuls. Il n’y avait plus que quelques piles.  
\- Tu es sûr ? demanda t’elle, mais elle prenait déjà sa petite veste chic là où elle l’avait posée, sur le dossier d’une autre chaise.  
\- Ouais, vas-y. Promis, je l’aurais fait en deux minutes, je dois juste tout remettre en ordre et je rangerai le tout.  
\- Merci Shawn.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- J’ai tellement besoin d’une tasse de café, tu n’as pas idée. Est-ce que je peux t’en ramener une ?  
\- Non merci. »  
Il se pencha sur son travail, triant les pages alors que ses pas s’éloignaient de la salle des archives. Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour regarder à nouveau la traduction. Il regarda autour de lui, mais Fitch n’était pas encore revenue, et il faisait son travail, non ? Arrêtant de repousser l’inévitable, il repoussa les pages et se concentra sur la traduction.

Le bruit d’une carte débloquant la porte aurait dû lui faire relever la tête, parce qu’il était plongé dans le texte depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps, et il n’avait vraiment pas terminé son travail, mais il étudiait l’écrit très attentivement. Ne voulant perdre sa page, il fit un geste de la main dans la direction de Fitch.  
« Désolé, désolé, dit-il, ses doigts suivant le texte. Regarde. Regarde ça. Je ne pense pas qu’ils s’en soient rendu compte. Tu vois, la traduction est bonne sur cette partie.  
Il tapa l’index contre la première partie du texte.  
\- Je pense que c’est parce que, euh, eh bien, c’est beaucoup de langage officiel, très formel, presque du par cœur. Je parie qu’il avait déjà vu cette partie. Mais ça commence à se détériorer là.

Shawn plaça ses paumes sur la table, fronçant les sourcils devant les feuilles.  
\- Et quand nous arrivons au vif du sujet, il a manqué quelques points important. C’est comme… comme un dyslexique, apprenant par cœur et ensuite mettant ce qu’il s’ATTEND à trouver, pas ce qui est vraiment écrit. Je veux dire, les erreurs sont compréhensibles, mais ils ont besoin de vérifier ce que ce gars a fait, il ne comprend pas le – Je pense qu’il se focalise sur le dialecte Lasi, pas le Lari, donc ça ne va pas, mais pourquoi ferait-il cette erreur ?  
Il leva les yeux.  
\- Tu vois ? dit-il, et il s’interrompit, parce que de l’autre côté de la table, Steve Rogers imitait sa posture, les mans posées, les épaules en arrière, la tête penchée sur les feuilles.  
\- Non, dit-il, sans se moquer.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Est-ce que c’est de l’arabe ?  
La bouche de Shawn s’ouvrit, sans pouvoir dire quelque chose, juste qu’à ce que Steve lui jette un coup d’œil. Shawn réussit à fermer la bouche.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- La langue. C’est familier, mais je ne le connais pas. C’est de l’arabe ?  
Shawn reposa ses yeux sur la page.  
\- Euh, c’est, eh bien, en quelque sorte-   
Il se racla la gorge.  
\- C’est l’alphabet persan, donc quelques lettres sont-  
Il déglutit.  
\- Il y a quelques signes qui diffèrent, c’est plus courant au Pakistan.

Steve étudia les pages, et il avait l’air sincèrement curieux.  
\- Tu peux le lire ?  
\- Quoi ? Oh. Oui. Quelques dialectes, et l’Urdu. C’était important pour ma mère, et j’aime les langues.  
Shawn réussit à sourire en remettant les dossiers en ordre.  
\- En quoi puis-je vous aider capitaine Rogers ?  
\- Ta mère ? C’est une linguiste ? demanda Steve, et sans proposer, ou attendre une demande, il prit quelques dossiers, ses yeux parcourant les pages.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux s’illuminèrent, et avec un petit sourire, il commença à trier les dossiers.  
\- Non. Généticienne, dit Shawn. Elle et mon père. Mais elle est née au Pakistan. Elle est venue aux Etats-Unis quand elle était petite. Elle ne veut pas que nous oubliions, cet héritage.  
\- Oh. Ton nom de famille-  
\- Mon père vient de Pologne, dit Shawn, souriant. Les sciences. On rencontre des gens intéressants et brillants d’autres pays et, vous savez, accrocher.  
Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il souhaita les rappeler. Mais Steve gloussa. Shawn se pencha sur les dossiers en désordre.  
\- Ils se sont rencontrés durant leur doctorat. Mon père dit qu’il est tombé amoureux de ma mère quand il a lu sa thèse. Il est bizarre, donc ça pourrait être vrai.  
\- Au moins, il prend son travail sérieusement.  
\- Sachant que je ne suis pas sûr qu’il savait que c’était une femme en lisant son travail, je pense qu’on peut dire que les prouesses intellectuelles étaient à peu près tout ce qu’il cherchait chez un partenaire.  
Il ferma le dossier, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa cage thoracique, trop fort, trop rapidement, et il déglutit.  
\- Capitaine Rogers ?  
Steve lui jeta un coup d’œil, un dossier à la main.  
\- Merci, dit Shawn.  
Steve secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, dit-il, gentiment.  
\- Non, euh, non. Pas pour ça, même si, merci aussi pour cette aide là aussi, mais-   
Shawn déglutit.  
\- Merci. Pour mon grand-père.  
Steve s’assit sur une chaise, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, admit-il au bout d’un moment.  
\- Mon père est un immigrant de première génération. Mon grand-père et ma grand-mère sont toujours en Pologne.  
Shawn réunit les dossiers.  
\- Mon grand-père vous a rencontré, une fois. Durant la guerre. Il se souvient de vous.  
La tête de Steve se pencha sur le côté, ses sourcils se réunissant.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
Shawn se dirigea vers les étagères, rangeant les dossiers, ses doigts rangeant les dossiers sans y penser.  
\- Il a dit, il y avait un petit groupe de soldats Alliés, des Russes, qui sont venus dans son village, en progressant. Et les anciens du village se sont révoltés, et les gens avaient peur. Les soldats étaient fatigués et en colère, je suppose, les choses se passaient mal- Les choses se passaient mal partout, avec les Nazis qui s’enfuyaient et les Russes-  
Il s’interrompit, l’embarras s’empara de lui.  
\- Ce que, bien sûr, vous savez. Je veux die, bien sûr vous savez.

Il revint à la table, souhaitant pour une fois pouvoir parler comme une personne normale.  
\- Mais les Russes, les soldats Alliés étaient énervés, et les villageois empiraient les choses, et tout le monde criait. Papi a dit qu’il avait peur. Il était jeune, mais il avait peur, parce que, eh bien, les Nazis auraient tiré. Quand les choses se passaient mal, s’il y avait la moindre agitation, ils tiraient sur les gens. Mais avant que les choses atteignent le point de non-retour, il dit que vous êtes arrivé. Vous et quelques autres. Et vous avez calmé tout le monde.  
Shawn garda la tête baissée tout en travaillant, triant les dossiers avant de les mettre dans les étagères.  
\- Il a dit que vous ne connaissiez pas beaucoup de polonais, mais que vous en saviez un peu. Que vous avez essayé de parler aux gens. Que vous avez écouté, que vous avez écouté les anciens et que vous leur avez parlé avec respect. Poliment. Et vous étiez fatigué, meurtri et vous aviez récemment été au combat. Mais vous leur avez parlé avec respect. Calmement. Poliment. Et parce que vous l’avez fait, les soldats ont suivi votre exemple, peut être parce qu’il était clair que vous ne les laisseriez pas tirer sur les gens, ou parce qu’ils étaient autant fatigués, effrayés et sur les nerfs que les autres. Mais parce que vous avez écouté, parce que vous et votre peloton était là à ce moment, vous avez-  
Shawn ferma le dernier tiroir, ce fut bruyant et il grimaça.  
\- Papi a dit que parce que vous avez écouté, vous êtes devenu quelqu’un qu’on écoutait.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à Steve.  
\- Il n’a jamais oublié. Vous. Le bouclier. Il ne savait pas qui vous étiez, ne l’a découvert que plus tard, une fois que la guerre était terminée, mais il se souvient. Que ce qui aurait pu être horrible et douloureux avec plus de morts en plus de toute cette souffrance, n’est pas arrivé. Parce que vous avez écouté, vous avez parlé calmement, et vous connaissiez les mots polonais pour s’il vous plaît, merci et pardon.  
Le bout des doigts de Steve tapaient sur le dessus de la table, rapidement et légèrement.  
\- Je ne m’en souviens pas, dit-il enfin. Je veux dire, il y a eu plusieurs endroits-  
Il s’arrêta, secoua la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas du village de ton grand-père.

Shawn lui sourit, un grand sourire, et ça avait l’air déséquilibré sur son visage, mais, eh bien, il était lui-même déséquilibré.  
\- C’est pas grave. En fait, c’est ce qui fait que vous êtes, eh bien, vous ? Que ce que vous avez fait a changé sa vie. Peut-être sauvé. Mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas, parce ce que vous n’y avez pas prêté attention.  
\- Mais c’était important, dit Steve, s’affalant dans sa chaise avec un soupir.  
\- C’est plus important que vous l’ayez fait que vous vous en rappeliez, non ? demanda Shawn.  
Il rangeant les dossiers, rapide et efficace.  
\- De toute façon, vous l’avez fait. Il n’a aucun doute. Mon père ne l’a jamais cru. Qu’auraient fait un soldat américain, un groupe d’Américains, dans cette partie de la Pologne, à ce moment là. Il n’y a aucune preuve qu’un groupe d’Américains aient été sur le front de l’Est. Au dire de tous, vous n’auriez pas dû être là. Mais mon grand-père est inflexible.  
\- Il a raison, dit Steve. Le commando et moi, nous étions à pleins d’endroits où nous n’étions pas supposés être officiellement, interceptant du matériel d’Hydra, réglant-   
Il fit une pause.  
\- Beaucoup de choses.  
\- Mon grand-père se souvenait de vous, et après, euh, le truc, avec les extraterrestres ? Les Chitauris ?   
Il jeta un coup d’œil.  
\- Quand des photos de vous sont apparues ? Il a appelé mon père, et il pleurait. Il pleurait tellement parce qu’il était heureux. Il était tellement heureux que vous ne soyez pas, eh bien, mort seul sur un champ de bataille quelque part.

Shawn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se retourna. Se dirigea vers les étagères.  
\- Il parlait toujours de vous, quand j’étais enfant. Il avait tous vos comics, et tous les souvenirs idiots. Tous les trucs qu’ils faisaient sur vous, et j’étais, eh bien, il m’a transmis ça.   
Il pouvait se sentir rougir.  
\- Je suis né ici, mais je parlais tous le temps à mon grand père, il m’envoyait des lettres et nous parlions de vous. De Captain America. Je pense que j’étais le seul qui le croyait. Mais après le truc avec les extraterrestres, après que tout le monde a découvert que vous étiez vivant ? Il m’a dit, il a dit, que comme j’étais à New York, si je devais vous voir, si jamais je devais vous voir, même de loin, il voulait que je vous remercie. Même si j’étais trop loin pour que vous m’entendiez, ou même si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi je le disais, il voulait que je vous dise, eh bien, merci.

Shawn termina son rangement, et relâcha doucement sa respiration. Puis, il se retourna, bloquant ses épaules et croisant les bras, en un geste instinctif.  
\- Donc, de la part de mon grand-père. Merci. Parce que vous êtes allé au-delà de votre devoir pour sauver quelques civils effrayés, et je suis sûr que vous n’étiez pas censé vous mettre entre eux et quelques soldats. Parce que vous l’avez remercié, et vous l’avez fait dans sa langue.  
Il hocha la tête, une fois, rapidement.  
\- Merci. Pour m’avoir écouté maintenant.

Steve était assis calmement, le visage sérieux. Il y avait un calme stable dans ses yeux bleus, un petit pincement de la peau au-dessus de ses sourcils pâles. Le froncement n’était pas autour de sa bouche, mais c’était là, autour de ses yeux.  
\- De rien, dit-il. Merci. Pour m’avoir raconté l’histoire de ton grand père.

Shawn se mit à sourire.  
\- Puisque je me suis déjà ridiculisé, et que je n’aurai pas le courage de le demander plus tard ? Puis-je prendre une photo avec vous ?  
Steve sourit.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je mette l’uniforme.  
\- Non ! Oh, purée, non, vraiment, juste-  
Shawn mit sa main devant ses yeux, sachant qu’il avait l’air d’un idiot.  
\- Je veux que mon grand-père sache que je vous ai vraiment rencontré.  
\- Je comprends.  
Steve sourit, et cette fois-ci c’était un vrai sourire.  
\- Tu vas utiliser ton téléphone ?  
\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
Shawn fouilla dans ses poches, réalisant que ses mains tremblaient. Avec un effort réel, il récupéra son téléphone et l’ouvrit, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu’il enlevait les à peu près vingt notifications des SMS venant de Drew. Steve se leva alors que Shawn ouvrait l’application de l’appareil photo et levait le téléphone.  
\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Steve, qui se plaça derrière lui, se penchant un peu pour que sa tête soit au même niveau que celle de Shawn.  
\- C’est bon, dit Steve, avec un sourire.

Shawn prit la photo, souriant vraiment à l’appareil.  
\- Merci, dit-il à Steve, qui haussa les épaules. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il, rangeant son téléphone.  
\- Coulson m’a demandé de venir te chercher.  
Steve regarda la table.  
\- Tu as fini.  
\- J’ai fini. Que veut-il ?  
\- Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir très bientôt. »

 

*

 

« Est-ce que ce que ça ne va pas à l’encontre de l’objectif d’avoir un ‘Bar Clandestin Super Secret’ s’il y a une pancarte sur la porte qui indique que ce Bar Clandestin est fermé ? demanda Shawn. Bonjour monsieur Fantastique, ajouta-t-il alors que le Roomba flottait près de sa tête.  
Il eut un petit coup sur la tête en remerciement.  
\- C’est seulement secret dans le principe, dit Tony depuis derrière le bar.  
Il se penchait sur ce qu’il semblait être une série de tubes à essais, et Bruce était derrière lui, avec pleins de bouteilles d’alcool dans les bras. Il tendit l’une d’entre elles vers la lumière, considérant le liquide à travers le verre. Tony lui prit des mains, sans même regarder et enleva le bouchon.  
\- Nick a besoin de maintenir un démenti plausible pour des raisons de responsabilité.  
\- Il était là la nuit dernière, volant dans ton stock privé, dit Natasha.  
Elle avait une bouteille sur le bar à côté d’elle, et un tumbler à la main.  
\- Je sais, dit Tony, se tournant vers un grand saladier à punch.   
Il commença à vider les tubes à essais dedans.  
\- C’est pourquoi les bouteilles chères sont remplies de tord-boyaux.  
\- Tony, dit Steve, en riant.  
\- Quoi ?  
Tony lui sourit en renversant une bouteille dans le saladier.  
\- C’est sa faute s’il n’a aucun goût. Pourquoi gâcher les bons alcools avec lui ?  
Il se tourna vers Bruce.  
\- Suivant !

Bruce lui tendit une bouteille.  
\- Suis mon conseil, dit-il à Shawn avec un petit sourire. Ne touche pas au punch.  
\- Ce punch est fantastique, ne l’écoute pas, dit Tony, son sourire le faisant ressembler à un maniaque.  
\- Ca fera pousser des poils sur ton torse, approuva Darcy.  
Elle était sur le bar, ses jambes bougeant devant elle. Elle avait une cuillère à cocktail entre les deux et deux de plus retenant son chignon.  
\- Si c’est ton truc.  
\- Ca rongera l’émail de tes dents, corrigea Harris, prenant les bouteilles vides à Tony en levant les yeux. Je m’attends à ce que ça prenne feu spontanément.  
Mais il regardait par-dessus l’épaule de Tony avec un petit sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux.   
\- Il faut du jus d’ananas.  
\- Blasphème, dit Clint, depuis l’autre côté du bar, où il faisait rouler une fléchette entre ses doigts. En plus, nous avons une excellente mutuelle dentaire. Bois le punch.  
\- N’es-tu pas toujours de service ? lui demanda Bruce.  
\- Encore plus de raisons de s’enfiler ce foutu punch.

Drew envoya une fléchette sur la cible, et évita soigneusement celle que Clint envoya sans se lever.  
\- J’ai eu du punch, dit-il, souriant à Shawn. Ils ne le donneront plus de punch.  
\- Ton chéri est un poids-plume, dit Clint, rigolant, alors que Drew en se retournant jeta une fléchette de chaque main.  
Elles n’atterrirent pas au centre, mais considérant qu’il tomba la tête la première après avoir envoyé la deuxième, c’était un effort impressionnant. Clint le rattrapa par le dos de son T-shirt et le remit sur ses pieds.  
\- Complètement. Un poids-plume.  
\- Je sais.  
Shawn essaya de retenir un sourire, mais Drew n’avait plus de fléchettes et visait avec une cuillère à cocktails, sa langue sortant du coin de sa bouche, et c’était à mourir de rire.  
\- Il en a bu combien ?  
\- La moitié d’un verre, dit Tony, et il récupérait des lunettes de laboratoire, ce n’était probablement pas un bon signe, non ? Darcy l’a fini pour lui.  
Darcy lança un poing en l’air.  
\- Je suis beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, dit-elle en souriant. Un rencard bon marché ? Ce n’est pas mon cas. Je peux te faire rouler sous la table, mec.  
\- Je n’en ai jamais douté, lui dit Shawn.  
Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Drew et l’aida’ à s’asseoir.  
\- Assieds-toi chéri.  
\- Tu es tellement adorable, lui dit Drew.  
Avec un sourire et des yeux flous, il arriva à presser un doigt au bout du nez de Shawn.  
\- Ton nez est VRAIMENT adorable.  
\- Merci. Je suppose.  
Souriant, essayant de ne pas rigoler, il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.  
\- De l’eau ? Ou est-ce que quelqu’un peut le surveiller pendant que je cours au distributeur ? Je pense que nous devons lui faire manger quelque chose.  
Clint lui tendit une bouteille d’eau en plastique.  
\- La nourriture est en chemin.  
\- Est-ce que tu as donné de l’alcool au stagiaire mineur Tony ? demanda Steve et se frottant le front. Au quartier général du SHIELD ?  
\- Techniquement, gentil capitaine, mon capitaine, je ne l’ai pas fait, dit Tony, sa bouche se relevant d’un côté. Thor l’a fait.  
\- Ce n’est rien qu’une simple boisson de jus de fruits et d’alcools, dit Thor en entrant dans le bar par la mini-cuisine.  
Il fronça les sourcils, ayant l’air confus. Il avait une pile de boîtes de pizzas dans les mains.  
\- Que devrait-il boire d’autre ?  
\- Pas de l’alcool, dit Steve, avec un léger soupir.  
\- Il vise toujours très bien, même s’il est bourré, fit remarquer Clint. C’est un bon signe.  
\- Coulson va t’étrangler, dit Darcy alors qu’elle descendait du bar pour aider avec la pizza.  
\- Ecoute, il ne m’a pas encore tué, un stagiaire bourré ne va même pas lui faire tourner la tête après quelques coups que je lui ai faits au cours des années, dit Clint.  
\- Il ne plaisante pas.  
Natasha accepta que Bruce la resserve, qui avait l’air de s’amuser à jouer les barmans.  
\- Juste la Hollande.  
\- Nous ne parlons pas de la Hollande. Nous avons fait un pacte, lui dit Clint.  
\- Je mentais.  
Elle lui envoya un baiser.  
\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, et j’imagine qu’il n’y a que nous, dit Harris, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?  
\- J’avais besoin de tester le punch sur QUELQU’UN et il y a des règles strictes sur la mutilation de mes équipiers, dit Tony avec un grand sourire de manique.  
\- Le punch fonctionne, dit Shawn, et il pouvait l’affirmer parce que Drew essayait de comprendre comment manger sa pizza.  
Il continuait à la faire tourner, fixant le bord en face de lui, puis la tournant encore.  
\- Le punch fonctionne très bien.  
Il prit la main de Drew et la bloqua, la pointe en face de sa bouche.  
\- Mange, loufoque.  
\- La pizza s’est super, dit Drew à Steve, qui cacha un sourire derrière une fausse toux et une main.  
\- C’est vrai.  
Il accepta une tranche de Darcy avec un remerciement poli.  
\- Vraiment, dit Darcy, souriant alors qu’elle finissait de distribuer les assiettes. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?  
\- Initiation, lui dit Natasha.  
\- Bizutage, dit Clint.  
\- Un bienvenu poli de la part de l’équipe, dit Bruce, et il rigolait alors que les agents du SHIELD lui jetaient des serviettes roulées en boule à la tête.  
\- Nous avons beaucoup de sagesse à communiquer !  
Thor sortit un plateau couvert et enleva la serviette dessus comme un forain.  
\- D’abord ! NOUS FESTOYONS !  
\- Je ne mange pas de la confiture dans un pot avec une cuillère, lui dit Darcy. J’ai des principes.  
\- Mais c’est une douceur qui fond sur le palais, douce dame !  
Il sourit en lui tendant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peux être de la loganberry ? demanda Harris, en prenant son pot et en le reniflant.  
\- J’veux manger de la confiture, dit Drew. Et ‘voir du punch.  
\- Pas de punch. Pas de confiture, commença Shawn, mais Thor tendit un pot à Drew, qui couina de joie avant d’enfoncer une cuillère pleine dans sa bouche.  
\- S’il vomit, dit Shawn à Thor, je vous fais nettoyer.  
\- Plus tard, dit Clint, la moitié d’une part de pizza dans la bouche, je vous ferai visiter les conduits d’aération.  
\- Et je vous apprendrai comment ouvrir les serrures, dit Tony, mélangeant le punch.  
La louche siffla peut-être quand il la retira.  
\- Nous n’allons rien faire de tout ça, dit Steve.  
Mais il mangeait la pizza et essayait d’éloigner la louche de Tony.  
\- Coulson ne sera pas content quand il arrivera.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Coulson va venir ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Il m’a demandé d’amener-   
Steve s’interrompit. Soupira.  
\- Clint-  
\- Ouais, j’ai menti, dit Clint, levant son verre en un salut moqueur. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que nous faisons. Maintenant, il y a trois accès principaux-  
\- Où est ma louche ? demanda Tony.  
\- Tu penses que nous pouvons entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins ? demanda Harris à Darcy.  
\- Pourquoi voudrions-nous faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Parce que nous voulons vivre ?  
\- Vivre est surévalué, dit-elle. Prends un peu de punch. »

 

*

 

« Alors, comment vont vos nouvelles acquisitions ?  
\- Bon après-midi, Directeur. Qu’est ce qui vous amène dans les tranchées aujourd’hui ?  
Coulson ne leva même pas les yeux de sa paperasse alors que son patron se laissait tomber dans la meilleure chaise pour les invités de son bureau.  
\- Je me demandais si vous aviez remarqué que vos petits bébés canetons se sont égarés, en compagnie de coyotes à grandes dents, dit Fury, souriant alors que Coulson levait les yeux vers lui  
\- Leur manque de subtilité est un point de friction, dit Coulson.  
Il tendit un dossier, et Fury l’ouvrit, en considéra le contenu un moment avant de prendre un stylo.  
\- Je ne m’y oppose pas. Ca rend mon travail beaucoup plus facile.  
Fury gloussa.  
\- En effet, n’est-ce pas ?  
Il ferma le dossier et le relança sur le bureau de Phil.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors ? demanda Coulson.  
\- Allez, n’essaye pas de m’avoir. Tu as un tas d’un kilomètre de haut de ces petites possibilités. Mais ce sont les premiers qui vont aussi loin.  
\- Lewis n’est pas de ma faute, dit Coulson, pointant un stylo dans la direction de Fury. Je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de ce désastre ambulant.  
\- Elle en vaut le coût pour garder Thor et Foster heureux.  
Fury croisa les bras et haussa son bon sourcil.

\- Eh bien ?  
\- L’opération se déroule comme prévu, monsieur, mais il faudra plus de temps pour connaître le succès engendré par ce pari en particulier.  
Coulson le regarda avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je suis content des résultats préliminaires.  
\- Comme vous devriez l’être. La classe des nouveaux aurait besoin d’un remontant.  
\- Je vous ai prévenu de ne pas embêter la CIA monsieur.  
\- Eh.  
Fury se leva.  
\- Allons prendre un verre.  
\- Ils sont en bas dans le Bar Clandestin.  
\- Raison de plus. Allez, allons-nous incruster dans leur fête.  
\- Mature, monsieur. Très mature. »

**Author's Note:**

> Un de plus. Je vous préviens, le prochain est encore plus gros et je change de boulot, donc je ne sais pas quand je le publierai.  
> Merci pour vos kudos, ça m'encourage.   
> N'hésitez pas si vous voulez mettre un commentaire.


End file.
